


Straight Up Jack

by ScottMcImTheAlphaNow



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anniversary of Claudia's death, Depressed! Stiles, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Me and Stiles like whiskey, drunk! stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottMcImTheAlphaNow/pseuds/ScottMcImTheAlphaNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk!Stiles, who is sad on the anniversary of his mothers death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight Up Jack

Heart beating,

Ears ringing like a drumming in my head.

Chest heaving for air, like a fish out of water,

Bile in the back of my throat.

And the taste of whiskey on my lips.

Eyes wet,

Throat raw.

Bloody, bruised, and battered fists.

I finally give into the panic attack.

I whisper through it, "Mom..mama...I need my mama to come home."

I smash my face into my pillow as I hiccup through the sobbs.

And when it's over I tell myself, like all those other times, never again.

I need to be strong, for dad.

"For me." I say with a finality I've never had before.


End file.
